


Hold My Hand, Let Me Feel Your Warmth.

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College but with powers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Seungyul - Freeform, Violence, Will add tags as I go, X1 have powers, basically a college au but a little umbrella academy sprinkled in, focused on the hyung line but maknae line are also involved, gyulcat, hangyul is the new kid, possible ot3 ending, seungseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: SeungSeokGyul College/Powers AU.Hangyul is sent to a special academy to learn how to control his newfound gifts, there he learns much more than he could have imagined. He meets Seungyoun a boy who hears voices in his head and Wooseok a boy trapped by his gift, unable to connect with the outside world.The three of them learn and grow with each other, finding love along the way.





	1. Part 1 - Hangyul

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I suck at finishing multi-chaptered fics.
> 
> Also me: Here's the first chapter of a multi-chaptered OT3 fic. 
> 
> .....  
hopefully ill update once a week, maybe sooner.
> 
> i hope you, enjoy. kudos and comments are welcome! 
> 
> \- min (ong unni)

Hangyul wasn’t ready for this.

It was too soon.

His grip tightened on the arms of his chair, not really listening as his parents conversed with the head of his new school.

He didn’t want to go back to school but he knew he didn’t have a choice. He was one of them. One of the gifted. He should be happy; his parents certainly were. He was the first in their whole family to show any sign of having a gift, even if it did present itself later than it usually would.

Most of the gifted showed signs in their early teens, some starting as young as nine or ten.

Hangyul was nineteen when he first made the contents of his bedroom levitate from the ground in a fit of anger. He was arguing with his parents when something just snapped inside him. Suddenly books were being thrown off his shelves and his furniture was crashing into the walls. His parents’ angry expressions turned to confusion then delight.

He was special.

… but he really didn’t want to be.

Of course, he had learned about the gifted ones, they were taught about in school, one in five thousand children would be born with special gifts, some insignificant; like Park Minji a girl in his elementary school who found out she could control hair, change its length, colour it, control it, all the way to Lee Moonpyo a seven-year-old who was recently on the news when he developed a gift that killed with a single touch and left a trail of devastation at his local playground.

People with gifts were always trained in special academies to control and hone their abilities to become valuable members of society, they were given jobs that regular people couldn’t do, they saved lives or built things or found solutions to unsolvable issues. Hangyul didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want responsibility.

He wanted to perform. He wanted to be on stage, dance, sing. He dropped out of collage specifically because he didn’t want a job with pressure, he fought and fought with his parents after years of studying and exams and the stress of high school, he wanted to be free.

But of course, just one week later he discovered his gift and now he was being shipped off to an academy against his will.

Life wasn’t fair. 

“Hangyul shi, “his new headmaster Lee Dongwook called out, snapping him from his inner brooding. A pencil pot he hadn’t even realised he was moving clattered back onto the desk.

“Oh, um, sorry.” He muttered reaching down to collect them.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied a snap of his fingers setting the pot upright and the pencils flying back into to it. “I was just saying you should say goodbye to your parents, I’ll have a student come by and take you on a tour to settle in.” He stood from his desk and walked out of the room.

Hangyul glanced up at his parents, both wearing matching looks of complete pride. They got up pulling him into tight hugs, telling him to behave and make them proud.

“Yes, Ma.” He nodded.

“Make friends too, it’s so valuable to have connections once you’re out of the academy.” His father added.

Hangyul nodded and ushered them out. If there was one small silver lining to the situation it was that he was no longer a broke college dropout still living in his parents’ house.

Once his parents had gone Hangyul sighed, finally left alone to his thoughts.

“Lee Hangyul?”

He spoke too soon. He held in a groan but turned to face the owner of the cheerful voice.

“Yeah, th- that’s me.” He stuttered as he locked eyes with him. He cursed internally. Fuck, he was hot. 

“Hi,” he grinned showing off a perfect smile and his eyes crinkling at the corners, “I’m Cho Seungyoun. I’m your tour guide-slash-mentor-slash-new-best-friend.” He spoke quickly, his tone all too excitable. Hangyul couldn’t help but smile back at him as he took in the guy’s appearance fully. He was a good four or five inches taller than him, with a slight build that showed he worked out a little, his hair fell messily over his forehead and his eyes had a mischievous glimmer.

“Lee Hangyul,” he said, introducing himself.

“Yeah, I know.” Seungyoun laughed, “I just called you that, remember?”

“Ah… yeah, no I remember.” Hangyul winced. _Idiot._

“It’s okay, first day nerves, I get it.” Seungyoun, threw an arm around his shoulders, as they began to walk down the corridor, “you’re not an idiot.”

It took Hangyul a moment longer than it should have to realise-

“Wait, how-”

“Telepathic.” He answered before Hangyul could finish.

_Telepathic… huh… that would be an interesting gift… WAIT-_

“Yes, I heard you earlier, it’s okay. don’t worry I learned how to filter out most thoughts or I’d go crazy in this place. It just takes a second to adjust the filter when meeting a new person” Seungyoun filled in, seemingly having a conversation with Hangyul’s thoughts.

Hangyul winced.

_Great, two seconds in and I’m already harassing people._

“It’s not harassment, it’s a compliment.” Seungyoun chuckled.

“Please, stop that.” Hangyul complained, his head was beginning to hurt and he’d only been here for 10 minutes.

“Okay, okay. I stopped. Filter on, I promise.” Seungyoun looked serious for a moment then smiled at him, “for the record, you’re pretty hot too.”

“…” Hangyul didn’t know how to respond to that, he was pretty sure his whole face was red.

“Seungyoun hyung!” a new voice interrupted the conversation and Hangyul was grateful got the distraction.

“Yohan! What’s up?”

A boy rushed up to them, doubling over, clearly out of breath.

“Hyungjun… it happened again-” He gasped gesturing behind him.

“What? They made him try it again? He just failed _last week_, god damn it- okay, is he okay?”

“He bled a lot but Junho got to him, he’s pretty upset though. He was asking for you or Seungwoo hyung but Seungwoo hyung is with Dongpyo.”

Hangyul didn’t know what was going on but none of that sounded good. The opposite in fact. Seungyoun grimaced, a glint of anger in his eyes, Hangyul only knew him for a few moments but that look seemed unnatural on the other boy’s usually cheerful face.

“I’ll go. You look after Hangyul.” Seungyoun commanded.

“Who-”

“Yohan, Hangyul. Hangyul, Yohan. He’s rooming with you and Junho. I’ll catch you later,” He introduced them then sped down the corridor without waiting for a response.

For a moment, the two boys watched as he disappeared in the distance before awkwardly turning to each other.

“…Hi.” They spoke at the same time.

The air was awkward and Hangyul wished Seungyoun didn’t leave him, even if he did risk his dignity being around a telepath.

“I’m Yohan, but hyung already told you... uh… this is a little awkward… haha…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Silence.

They looked at each other, both hesitating.

“You’re my roommate?” Hangyul decided to try and make conversation.

Yohan brightened up, “yes, yeah. Me and Junho. You’ll like him, he’s a sweet kid.”

“Kid?”

“Yeah, he’s sixteen, one of the babies. I’m assuming you’re older? Right? Hyung’s age probably?” Yohan asked, he seemed to be relaxing a little, they began to walk again, Hangyul assumed it was in the direction of his new dorm.

“Uh, I don’t know how old he is. I’m nineteen.” He replied.

“Ohh, we’re the same age! You have a hyung vibe, sorry. Hyung is twenty-three. I’m glad you’re here, there aren’t many that are-”

“He’s twenty-three? He’s still a student?” He was curious now.

“Oh yeah, the academy doesn’t really have age groups we are split by ability classes and you graduate when you master your gift. The younger ones have regular school subjects added to their timetable until they’re eighteen then its solely gift related classes.” Yohan explained easily. “Seungyoun hyung is one of the older ones here though, Seungwoo hyung is the eldest, he’s twenty-five. Seungyoun hyung actually left and then came back.”

“He dropped out?”

“Nah, he wouldn’t. He mastered his gift when he was twenty but then discovered a new one and had to come back.”

_Two? Some people had two gifts?_

“Telepathy and time manipulation. Some people get all the luck.” Yohan continued.

Hangyul felt like he was being overwhelmed with information but he couldn’t stop himself asking questions.

“What’s your gift?” He asked hesitantly.

“I’ll show you.” Yohan said with a grin before stopping them and turning to face him.

Nothing happened for a moment and then his brain felt fuzzy and he was plunged under a wave of joy that almost knocked him off his feet. It felt like he was flying, warmth invaded every centimetre of his skin, he couldn’t think straight yet all he knew was everything was good, safe… happy.

Then just as quick as it came it disappeared.

He wobbled almost tripping despite standing still.

“What… just happened?” His voice sounded almost foreign to him, still trying to compose himself.

“Joy happened.” Yohan giggled, “I can control and emulate emotions.” He added, noting the look of utter confusion in the other boy’s eyes.

“That was amazing.”

“What’s your gift?” Yohan asked as they began to walk again.

“Telekinesis. I guess.” He replied.

“You guess?”

“I’m not very good at controlling it, it just sort of happens.”

“That’s why you’re here. Don’t worry. Give it a year or two, you’ll be great.” Yohan comforted him and weirdly it seemed to work, even though Hangyul wasn’t sure if it was just left over from Yohan’s gift.

The next silence was a lot more comfortable. The pair walked through the vast, sprawling corridors of the academy with Yohan pointing out different classrooms and courtyards as they went.

They were almost back where they started when Hangyul felt an arctic chill run down his spine. He glanced around perplexed. It was early September and the air in Seoul was unseasonably warm, he couldn’t figure out where the sudden wintery air had come from when Yohan grabbed his arm to stop him mid step and pulled him back towards the wall of the corridor.

Before he could ask, a slender figure rounded the corner and Hangyul’s breath caught in his throat.

The boy was slightly shorter than him with alabaster skin and large, umber eyes. His delicate features-while striking- was not what struck Hangyul. It was the flurry that seemed to follow in his wake. The ground he stepped on as well as the air around him seemed to glitter with tiny snowflakes that dusted his hair like powdered sugar on a cupcake. The boy in question seemed unbothered by the blizzard, keeping a serene expression while wearing a large jacket, scarf, gloves and winter boots.

Hangyul starred unabashedly, unconcerned about his almost comical expression.

The boy didn’t even glance their way, simply walking past, eyes secured on a spot in the middle distance.

“That’s Kim Wooseok.” Yohan said, once the boy was far enough not to hear them.

“What-”

“Weather manipulation.” Yohan paused. “Or at least that’s what we’ve been told. He’s been like that since before most of us got here.”

“Like that? He wasn’t doing that on purpose?” Hangyul asked, he’d assumed the boy just liked making a grand entrance.

“No. He can’t turn it off. Legend has it he used to be able to create sunlight in the middle of a storm, summon rain in the middle of a dry spell – and that was when he was a kid. Then one day he got stuck. Jammed in winter mode.”

Hangyul was shocked. _You could get stuck?_

“Can’t the teachers help him?” He hoping he didn’t sound completely inept.

“They can’t get near him. His instructor got too close a couple years back and Wooseok slushied his blood in his veins. The blood literally formed ice. He almost died, he would have if Junho wasn’t there. Since then everyone keeps a wide berth, no one wants to become a human popsicle.”

Hangyul starred in the direction that the other boy- Wooseok- had left in.

“That really… sucks.” He didn’t know what to say. This was an entirely new world to him.

“Yeah, it does. Anyway, forget that. Come on, I’ll show you our room.”

As they walked out of the building and towards the dorms Hangyul couldn’t get the image of the boy surrounded by ice out of mind.

He wanted to know more.


	2. Part 2 - Seungyoun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun hears something he doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is barely long enough to call a chapter but to be honest im still setting the scene so the first three or so chapters before i introduce everyone/the plot kicks in will be kinda short.
> 
> i hope y'all still enjoy.
> 
> (possible trigger warning as there is some mention of injuries and blood.)   
\- Min (Ong Unni)

Seungyoun sprinted down the corridor heading towards the practical classrooms. His mind was assaulted by the inner monologues of hundreds of students, he couldn’t keep his filter up, not in his panicked state. He winced at how loud the world suddenly was, trying to put the barrier back up but gave up quickly.

_That poor kid…_

_He looked really hurt…._

_Professor Kim went too far-_

Seungyoun ran past the kids he recognised from Hyungjun’s class. His heart in his throat. Ever since he turned up almost a year ago, Hyungjun had been like his baby brother. He was stumbling around the corridors trying to find his way to his first class when they bumped into each other and the moment he had heard the younger boy’s lilting accent he almost melted into a puddle. He was small and fragile and Seungyoun had this overwhelming need to protect him.

Particularly after finding out about his gift.

You see Hyungjun was a human voodoo doll. He possessed the power to transfer self-inflicted injuries and the resulting pain onto other people. His gift was practically a curse rather than an advantage, all that power and one moment of distraction and it could destroy him.

It was also an extremely rare, dark gift that meant the younger boy was the focus of their instructors intense and unpleasant training more often than a lot of the other students. The instructors pushed and pushed, it was always very clear they only cared about moulding him into a perfect weapon.

Hyungjun was still young so controlling his gift was difficult. He could focus all he wants but how could he guarantee that he could transfer a knife wound from himself to his target? More often than not, he was just stabbing himself.

As he rounded the corner he could see a small group outside the younger boy’s classroom, but the scene that met him was not what he expected. He could hear yelling and as he got closer he recognised them.

“I told you not to come near him!” Kang Minhee yell, standing between a teary-eyed Hyungjun and a distressed looking Junho.

“Minhee, I’m just-” Junho tried to step forward but Minhee shoved him back. Junho stumbled but didn’t try to retaliate.

“No, go away. He doesn’t need your help. I told you to stay away from him!” Minhee continued ignoring Hyungjun who tried to speak up.

Seungyoun approached them quickly, unsure what was going on. He didn’t know the two other boys that well. Minhee through Hyungjun and Junho through Yohan.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?” He announced his presence.

“Hyung!” Hyungjun slipped from behind the tall blonde and rushed to his side. He was clutching his shoulder and his sweater had blossoms of drying blood down the front. The younger looked at him with glassy eyes, fresh tears leaving tracks down his face.

“Junie, what happened?” He questioned, even though he knew. The younger was trembling, lips moving but making no noise.

“Professor Kim wanted me to try projecting bigger injuries…I couldn’t do it…” Hyungjun looked away burying his face in Seungyoun’s chest.

“Hey, Junie, look at me. That’s not your fault. He knows you aren’t at that level yet. He should never have asked.” Seungyoun tried to control his anger. It wasn’t the first time that professor Kim had pushed one of the younger kids too far.

“I know… I just…”

“It’s okay. Let me take a look.” He reassured him, ruffling his hair gently. 

Hyungjun pulled away, his red-rimmed eyes wide and full of pain. He shuffled back and pulled down the shoulder of his oversized sweater to reveal a large, jagged pink wound across his left shoulder. The skin looked tender despite the scar tissue mostly healing over the entry point. There was still some dried blood surrounding the area.

Seungyoun bit his tongue so he wouldn’t curse out loud. 

“I got to it in time.” Junho spoke softly, “It’s almost healed over but I didn’t get to finish…” He trailed off glancing at the taller blonde.

Seungyoun glanced between them, “Junho can heal him, what’s the issue?”

“He’s better off going to the nurse.” Minhee retorted. He had a deep scowl etched on his face.

“What? What do you mean?” Seungyoun turned to the blonde in confusion. Junho was growing into a great healer. He was still young and mastering a gift like healing could take years, it wasn’t like movies where a flick of a wand or a magic song could painlessly make them as good as new. That would only be too easy. But as someone who had the younger fix his broken arm, he knew that the younger could be trusted.

“Just- trust me, hyung.” Minhee pushed, his eyes were flitting between looking at Seungyoun and staring off into the distance.

“Minhee-” Junho tried to reach out.  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me,” He raised his tone once again getting between him and Hyungjun, “you aren’t going to lay a finger on Hyungjun.”

“Kang Minhee. Get out of the way.” Seungyoun finally spoke up, putting aside his confusion. He never noticed a rift between Minhee and Junho… he never saw them together but… he just assumed they were friends- friendly at least. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two but Hyungjun is hurt and you still haven’t given me a single reason why Junho shouldn’t help him.”

Minhee finally turned to look at him, his expression was angry but there was something else there, something that mirrored Junho’s sorrowful one.

“Hyung. He- he’s not-” Minhee looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He bit his lip as his eyes drifted from Seungyoun to the spot behind him.

“Just stay out of this!”

“Minhee-”

“I wasn’t talking to you- look, just-” The younger looked completely flustered, Seungyoun tried to follow his gaze but saw nothing. Minhee turned on his heel and stormed past him. As he brushed his shoulder, a single word slipped through Seungyoun’s filter, almost a whisper, a fragment of a thought.

_-Murderer-_

“… hyung?” Hyungjun’s voice called out to him.

Seungyoun was frozen. Murderer?

He looked back at Junho, the younger boy gently tugging Hyungjun out of his grasp and out into the open.

He must have misheard. Or it was someone else’s thought. It didn’t make sense.

He stared as the soft-spoken boy gently pressed his palm against the scarred flesh on Hyungjun’s shoulder and focused. In only seconds the area looked better, the wound healed completely over and the redness had faded. All that remained a long silver line, another scar to join the others littering his tiny body. The auburn-haired boy lifted his hand with a small smile and kindly patted his friend’s head.

“All good, Hyungjunie.”

Once completely healed Hyungjun was back to his bright and bubbly self, skipping along with them as they walked him to his dorm. When was safely with Dongpyo (Minhee was nowhere to be found) Seungyoun decided to walk Junho back to his room too. Check in on the new kid, was what he told him… but truthfully he wanted to understand what was going on.

“Junho-”

“He’s right to be upset.” Junho said before Seungyoun could even ask.

“What happened?” Seungyoun couldn’t help but ask.

Junho smiled bitterly, “I thought you could just use your gift to find out.”

“I don’t do that- I wouldn’t do that, to anyone.” Seungyoun stated, “It’s not right.”

“We were friends, but that was a long time ago. Before coming here…” Junho said, eyes closed for a moment, as if he was reminiscing.

“You don’t think you’ll make up?” He felt stupid for asking.

“I don’t deserve it. I know I don’t, so I wouldn’t even ask.”

Seungyoun watched the younger boy, take a deep breath.

This didn’t answer any of his questions but now he was almost afraid to ask.

He thought back for a moment, to Minhee’s thought.

_Murder- _No.

Seungyoun shook his head. _Of course_, he heard wrong.

What was he even thinking?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments always appreciated...
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> what happened between minhee and junho?

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ongie_Yoongs)  
<3  
[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng) <3
> 
> SeungSeokGyul RISE!
> 
> comment, kudos, cc, subscribe for more. <3


End file.
